wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Galaxy (Fairest)
Galaxy | Male | SeaWing Council Member | Hybrid | 10 This is a character that belongs to this user. Please do not edit him under any circumstances unless I give you permission. Thank you. Galaxy is an affluent hybrid born into an open-minded family that strongly believes in inter-tribal relationships, their relationship being a prominent example of this. The hybrid had been raised in a family that strongly believed that all tribes should be equal, though he is not sure he shares their opinions. Galaxy was raised in the SeaWing kingdom, in a rather wealthy residence near the Summer Palace, to a mother who was of NightWing descent and a father of SeaWing descent. Attending a school alongside dragons of different tribes, Galaxy began to develop a different opinion in relation to the mixing of tribes. Though he was a hybrid himself, he was intrigued at the significant number of SeaWings in his school and, being one of the few hybrids at school, tended to lean along the side of the "tribes sticking together". Appearance: Galaxy has been described to be significantly good-looking for a dragon. He is known to hold a rather arrogant smirk on his face, and stands tall, though around average height for most male dragons. Galaxy, being a mix of SeaWing and NightWing descent, clearly appears as the hybrid he is. Though he is often ashamed of the way he appears a mix of both of his parents' tribes, he stands with confidence and pride in the way he looks, causing him to be popular with the female dragons he used to attend school with. He often holds himself with his head held high and a possibly skeptical expression on his face, indicating his rather high opinion of himself. Galaxy's scales are a navy blue color, pure and running along every single one of his scales without any ombre or other fading pattern shifting across them. The hybrid has the long, thin tail of a NightWing, as well as the general shape of a rather tall and lean one. His eyes are a translucent deep blue color, while his horns and claws are a silver color (without metallic shine). His wing membranes are the same color as his scales, though the wings' general color is, similarly to his eyes, a translucent blue. Galaxy's attire is similar to those around him. He does not enjoy wearing jewelry, considering it binding and "a complete waste of time". Instead, he wears simple things that don't cause him to stand out, but instead to fit in with the social norm. For Galaxy, the issue isn't "not wanting to be seen", in fact, he greatly enjoys the attention, but the issue is fitting in and being deemed acceptable by everyone around him, causing him to be popular at school, as mentioned earlier. Personality: Galaxy's personality differs based on who he is interacting with. Different dragons would clearly describe him differently, as proven by the differences between his lover's reaction and the normal female dragon at school. His lover would describe him as "arrogant, utterly insufferable", while the regular female would gush over him, "dreamy, wonderful, handsome, etc." (he clearly enjoys the attention of the latter). In reality, when not around anyone, his lover's description would more likely fit. Galaxy does have an incessantly high opinion of himself, though he rarely lets this get in the way of his general day-to-day interactions. Galaxy is very school-smart and educated, placing high amongst his classmates and receiving generally above-average grades. He has been described as intelligent, but constantly lazy and less focused on his studies than he should be. He is charismatic and can be charming, yet is stubborn and holds grudges for a significant amount of time. Galaxy finds it difficult to own up to his mistakes, a clear fault of his that causes arguments between him and whoever he might have wronged in some way or other. In addition, he is known to brood over simple things that, no matter how trivial they may seem, causes him to turn rather pensive about it. History: Galaxy was born into a wealthy family near the Summer Palace of the SeaWing kingdom to his father and mother, his father being SeaWing and his mother a NightWing. They were an incessantly liberal family, that appreciated all tribes and considered them equal in every single way. However, the education and society that Galaxy experienced around him claimed otherwise. He was raised and educated alongside a group of SeaWings believing strictly in pure-tribal relationships and nothing else. They deemed being a "hybrid" was impure and frowned upon, though around Galaxy, they made sure to hold their tongue. This upbringing caused the dragon to develop new beliefs about tribal relations, and discussed this with his family. He argued that being a "pure" dragon was something that allowed differences between tribes, but did not stop any alliances from forming. It simply provided barriers between tribes. His NightWing mother smothered these beliefs, berating him and insisting he "never speak this way again". Galaxy did not mention these beliefs to his mother again, but, being the free-spirited and independent dragon he had once been raised to be, did not allow their parental beliefs to inflict upon his own. By the age of six dragon years, his parents sent him to an inter-tribal academy where he would be studying alongside dragons from all tribes. This academy was one of the best in Pyrrhia, and Galaxy was deemed wonderful to have received admission there. He spent his days regularly, but something was plaguing him during his time there. Another dragon had placed higher than him in every single exam and project. Disturbed at the prospect that someone might be better than him, he insulted this dragon before even meeting them, referring to them as trivial insults such as "know-it-all" and the like. However, little did he know that the dragon had heard him every time he had insulted her. This clearly caused the two to get off on the wrong talon, so to speak. Galaxy and Grace (the name of the SeaWing whom he despised) could not succeed in participating in class alongside one another without engaging in a heated discussion that almost constantly became personal. He despised her, and she despised him. Constantly, the two would discuss with their friends about how much they despised one another, yet could not stop thinking about one another. However, unbeknownst to Galaxy, his closest friend had taken a liking to Grace, becoming friends with her, yet clearly with more hopeful intentions that simply friendship. Grace began to enjoy the company of Galaxy's friend, pushing past the original prejudice she felt towards him due to the fact that he was an "ally" of Galaxy. Startlingly, this relationship caused a strange sort of jealousy to ignite inside Galaxy. Rather than continue the rivalry between the two enemies, Galaxy instead insisted on being kind towards Grace, doing his best to not engage in the constant arguments the two usually participated in. They almost achieved a basis of understanding that might be considered "friendship". However, when Grace overheard Galaxy complaining about her and claiming he was just "toying with her", she broke the thin ties that had formed between them. Galaxy passed through school with exceedingly high grades, only one person above him in the sense of exam scores; Grace. He ended up interviewing for and receiving a job at the SeaWing council, where only those with a specific set of criteria being fulfilled would be accepted. As he entered work the first day in charge of treasury, he spotted, in the pool opposite him, none other than Grace herself. Shocked and confused, Galaxy found himself slowly becoming more and more attracted towards Grace, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself. So, he did what he must about this relationship. He improved it. Slowly proving himself to Grace, the two eventually became known as dragon mates with one another, despite a significant number of arguments still arising between them. Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress